totaldramachatroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama (We're In The Air!)
This roleplay took place on August 29, 2013. It is A Total Drama World Tour roleplay. Cast and Characters Niksdorfv as Scott and Sam V.VonSchweetz as Zoey and Lindsay JRO123 as Dawn GODuncan as Duncan Rj3ful1 as Leshawna and Cody Rocky XXVI as Lightning and Justin Drfizwuz997xlol as Sierra and Bridgette BerkyBro as Mike FoodIsLife as Lynne DegrassiFTW27 as Chris Episode 1 - A Mayan is a Terrible Thing to Waste Chris introduces the season and then introduces the contestants. The teams are introduces as well. Team Chris is Super Awesome consists of Leshawna, Zoey, Scott and Duncan. On the Underdogs are Cody, Dawn, Lindsay and Sam. Cody complains about being labeled an underdog while Lindsay and Sam cheer. Everyone then gets on the plane. They arrive in Mexico the next day. Chris introduces the challenge. The contestants must climb up Chichen Itza. Chris explains that it is an ancient building made by an old Mayan civilization. Lindsay questions the concept, much to Dawn's annoyance. Zoey starts climbing before Chris can explain that there are traps. A trap then goes off and Zoey tumbles back to the ground. Chris then explains that each team must pick one contestant to face the other in a duel of his choosing. Duncan, Cody, and Dawn start climbing, until Cody falls off. Leshawna and Scott start climbing shortly after. Scott is then choked by a poisonous snake. Zoey recovers and then begins her ascent, while Lindsay is still at the bottom, confused. After finally understanding the challenge, she begins to climb. Leshawna falls off while Sam makes it to the top. Leshawna quickly climbs up to the top. Zoey and Dawn make it to the top a few seconds later. Lindsay is being attacked by snakes while Cody is failing to climb past the first obstacle. Leshawna tricks Cody by saying that Gwen is at the top, and Cody quickly climbs to the top. Lindsay, still in the midst of climbing, is bitten by a snake and starts to hallucinate. Team Chris is Super Awesome wins the challenge, and picks a contestant for the duel. They choose Leshawna. The Underdogs choose Sam. Zoey expresses her concern for Lindsay's snake bite, and stakes her to the infirmary. Chris explains that Sam and Leshawna will each be given a radioactive meatball launcher and must try to destroy the other's "temple". They start shooting, but some are thrown by hand. Zoey warns Leshawna not to touch the meatballs because they are radioactive, but Leshawna claims that her earrings will protect her. Dawn then instructs Sam to aim at Leshawna's cannon, but Leshawna throws at Sam's cannon before Sam can use the idea. She then thanks Dawn for the idea. Sam thinks of Dakota and shoots a meatball at Leshawna'a earring. Leshawna says he has crossed the line. She thinks of Harold and returns to shooting Sam's temple. Sam goes back to shooting Leshawna's as well. Sam is the first to destroy Leshawna's temple, giving the underdogs the win. The teams cheers. Lindsay cheers from the infirmary, but then hallucinates about cookies. Scott forces Zoey into a secret alliance, and tells her to vote off Leshawna, which she does. Zoey and Scott are the first to receive barf bags. Scott tells Zoey to high-five him. Leshawna and Duncan are the bottom two. Chris counts up the votes, and announces that Leshawna has been voted off, with three votes. Scott then calls Leshawna a diva, angering her. Leshawna then jumps out of the plane, screaming that she forgot a parachute. Chris then announces that Lightning and Justin are to debut. He then signs off the episode. Episode 2 - Russia Doing? The episode begins with Chris telling Justin that he is on the Underdogs team. Justin joins them in first class, greeting them as "ugly people", much to their annoyance. Chris announces over the PA that they have arrived in Russia. Justin and Cody are too busy arguing to notice. Lindsay announces that she is part Russian, and Scott claims he speaks Russian. Lightning then introduces himself to the other contestants. Chri explains that the challenge will be about the Great Northern War. The contestants will be put on horses and battle. Once knocked off your horse, you are out. Chef will be firing at them the whole time. Zoey asks if the horses will get hurt in the process and Chris tells her to worry about herself. The contestants mount the horses and begin. Lindsay compliments her horse while stroking its mane, while Justin warns the others not to bruise him when they knock him off the horse. Chef fires at Zoey, and she rides her horse away. Duncan and Dawn are knocked off of their horses by Chef. Cody look at his horse while he bumps into an unknown figure. He looks up and sees Sierra, and then urinates in his pants, showing a wet spot. Chef fires at Scott, knocking him off his horse. Cody rides his horse away from Sierra. Chef fires at him, and he falls into mud. Meanwhile, Lindsay is till stroking her horse's mane. She calls it a "pretty little girl". This angers the horse, because it is a male. It bucks Lindsay off. Lightning is sitting backwards on his horse, and soon realizes it. With Scott, Zoey and Lightning the only members left, Team Chris is Super Awesome wins, because Zoey, Scott and Lightning are all on that team. As a reward, Bridgette joins their team. Sierra joins the Underdogs team. Cody yells in despair when finding out he is on the same team as Sierra. Lindsay remarks that she thought Cody and Sierra were best friends. Sierra points out about how she fought a shark while in a wheelchair to save him. Dawn says that they are cute together. Sam and Lindsay form an alliance to vote out Justin. Justin rips off his shirt, claiming it will keep the loss off their rminds, causing glares from Bridgette and Lindsay. Dawn is impressed by Justin's good looks but says he has a dark aura. At the elimination ceremony, Sam recieves the first barf bag. Lindsay and Dawn recieve the next two. Sierra gets one as well. The bottom two are Justin and Cody. Chris announces that with three votes, Justin has been eliminated. Chris then signs off the episode. Episode 3 - Heartstroke in Honolulu Chris announces over the PA that the challenge is in Hawaii. The contestants will be put in a sauna at oven-like temperatures. The team to withstand the heat longest wins. The temperature starts at 110 degrees. Sam leaves immediately, exclaiming that he can't risk getting a heatstroke. Lindsay distracts herself by remembering that she is in Hawaii, while Scott groans in pain. Zoey tries to convince herself she is enjoying it, while Duncan complains about the challenge being boring. Chris then turns the heat of to 150 degrees. Sierra hugs cody while Dawn trie to meditate. Sierra tells Cody to take off his shirt, claiming it will help. He obeys. Bridgette tells Lightning the same thing. He takes off his shirt, and then Scott takes off his shirt. Chef turns the heat up to 200 degrees. Dawn is about to faint. She hallucinates there being two of Zoey. Duncan then announces that he can't take it and leaves the sauna. He sees Gwen on the beach, who is helping out as an intern. Zoey then leaves as well. Dawn follows after her. Bridgette points out that Lightning's shorts are on fire. He runs out screaming. Cody faints, and Sierra picks up Cody and carries him out of the sauna. Lindsay drops out as well. Bridgette and Scott are the last two left. Bridgette soon faints, declaring team Chris is Super Awesome the winner. Dawn claims her team's loss was all her fault, leaving Lindsay to render her useless. Lindsay and Sam agree to vote out Dawn. They disperse, and Sierra offers Lindsay an alliance. Lindsay agrees, and then says in the confessional that alliances are falling into her lap. Lindsay tells Sierra to vote Dawn when Sierra suggests voting Sam. Sierra says that Sam is going home and that there are no buts about it, but Lindsay says in the confessional that she is still voting Dawn since Sam is in an alliance with her. She tells the camera that she considers her alliance with Sam to be real and her alliance with Sierra to be fake. Bridgette surfs on the beach with Lightning while Sierra tells Zoey that she hopes she will make it far. Dawn notices that Bridgette seems to have feelings for Lightning. Bridgette, however, claims she is just teaching him how to surf. At the eliminatio ceremony, the first barf bags go to Cody and Lindsay. Sierra recieves one as well. Chris then announces that Sam and Dawn were tied for votes. Dawn tells him that it's impossible, there being five people on the team. Sierra says that someone other than Sam or Dawn must have gotten a vote. Cody whistles, trying to hide that he voted for Sierra. Chris decieds to eliminate both Sam and Dawn. He forces them to share a parachute. They are pushed out of the plane. Gwen throws them an extra parachute, and makes out with Duncan immediately after. Chris then signs off the episode. Episode 4 - Finding N.E.M.O. The episode begins showing Dawn landing, asking herself if she is dead. Sam, sitting next to her, sarcastically asked if where they had landed looked like heaven to her. They are in front of a volcano. It begins to erupt and the two run away. Back on the plane, Chris announces that they have landed in Amsterdam. He takes them next to the N.E.M.O. Science Center. He announces that it will be a challenge of wit and smarts. He then mutters to Chef that Lindsay and Lightning will do poorly. He also whispers that the challenge will be highly illegal. Noticing Lightning's lack of intelligence, Bridgette instructs him to stick with her. Lightning agrees. Chris explains that the contestants must collect a strand of DNA from the first floor, chemicals fromt he second floor, and radiation from the fifth floor. Afterwards, they must put it in a clothig machine to create the clone of the DNA they collected. He announces that Gwen's sister, Lynne, is also working as an intern and will be helpig out throughout the challenge. On the 5th floor, Dakotazoid is sitting next to the radiation the contestants need. She asks if Sam is still there, and Lightning tells her that he was voted off the episode before, to Dakotazoid's disappointment. The police soon arrive. Zoey throws smoke bombs at them, then all the contestants hurry onto the plane. Chris declared The Underdogs the winners. Zoey tells Scott to vote Duncan, to which he agrees, saying Duncan is too big a threat to keep around. Zoey tells Sierra her plan to eliminate Duncan as well. Cody steals Lynne's phone and uses it to text Gwen. Lynne sees him using it and takes it back, telling him to go steal someone else's phone. At the elimination ceremony, Bridgette and Lightning recieve the first barf bags. Zoey gets the next one. Duncan and Scott are the bottom two. Scott is eliminated. Zoey rants in the confessional that she lost her first ally, but is personally glad that he is gone. She then reveals that she almost voted for him. Chris signs off the episode. Episode 5 - Catch Me if You Ameri-Can Chris announces over the P.A. that they have landed in the United States and that the challenge will be a more dangerous version of football, as they are in the arena for the Dallas Cowboys. Zoey asks if he means regular football or American football. Chris says that American football ''is ''football, leading Zoey to believe that Chris is American. Lightning says that he is American too, and hopes to play at Cowboys Stadium in the Big Leagues someday. Chris explains that each team will have a quarterback and defenders. One member of Team Chris is Super Awesome must sit out as well. Zoey volunteers. Lindsay is confused, as she does not know how American football is played. Chris explains how to score a touchdown, but Lindsay still is clueless. Lightning tells her to just pass the ball to him, which she agrees. Cody asks what a quarterback is, and Lindsay tells him just to pass the ball to Lightning, who she accidentally calls "Lightbulb". Sierra reminds Lindsay that she and Lightning are on different teams. Duncan stuck a quarter in Cody's eye, causing Duncan to be disqualified for disorderly conduct. Chris forces Zoey to be quarterback instead, much to her resent. The game begins. At the end of the game, the winning team is Sierra gets up and screams that everything going on has been to crazy, and quits. Sierra runs away. Bridgette quits as well. She admits that her reason for doing so is so she will not fall in loe with Lightning. Chris announces because three people left, there will be no more eliminations, and the teams have merged. He signs off the episode. Episode 6/7 - My Little Droney Part 1 The contestants are chatting, all in first class. Lightning says in the confessional that is just him, "airhead girl", (Lindsay) "redhead girl", (Zoey) and "psycho dude" (Duncan). He then adds, "Oh yeah. That Cody dude too." Chris joins the contestants and announces that because of the number of people who quit the day before, and a lawsuit, Lynne will be a contestant from now on. Due to Lynne no longer being an intern, she has been replaced by the Drama Drone 3000! The challenge will be horse themed but will be different than the one in Russia. Zoey asks where the challenge is going to be, and Chris answered that they are in the United Kingdom. Chris explains that during the Industrial Revolution horses were used to pull loads of coal. Instead of pulling coal, the contestants will be hauling Chris and his lawyers to court. Ezekiel's clones survived and are sueing Chris for attempted murder. All of a sudden, the Drama Drone 3000 appears and is determined to kill Chris after he spilled coffee on him and busted his circuits. Lightning says he won't stand for anyone being killed, because he could be next, and quits. Duncan and Cody get into a fight causing Duncan to land on Zoey. Lindsay tells Zoey to go commando again to defeat the drone. Duncan kisses Zoey, and then makes out with her. Zoey agrees with Lindsay and pretends to go commando. Duncan then jumps on Lindsay and makes out with her. Zoey picks up Duncan and throws him at the drone. Chris requests Zoey get him to the court, so she picks up Chris as well and throws him into the court. The words "To be Continued" appear on the screen. Part 2 After the trial, Chris announces that he lost 500,000 dollars as well as the jumbo jet. The contestants try to think of ideas on how to get back home. Chris comes up with the idea of a fundraiser. Each contestant must perform an act, and the best act is guaranteed a spot in the final three. Duncan goes rogue, and the crowd loves it. He acts like a wild animal, which everyone find hilarious. People come in hundreds, and they raise enough money for a new jumbo jet plus a million dollars to give to the season winner. Because of this, Duncan wins the guaranteed spot in the final three. Lynne quits after coming to the conclusion that if Duncan can make going insane be worth a million dollars, the show has gona crazy. To narrow it down to the final two, the contestants must compete in a sudden death elimination challenge. Lindsay is eliminated. Duncan says in the confessional that he actually likes Zoey. Cody says in the confesional that Zoey can protect him from Duncan. Chris signs off the episode. Episode 8 - And the Weiner Is... The episode begins by Duncan offering Zoey and alliance. She refuses for him going crazy and kissing her for no reason. Duncan pleads, and adds that he wouldn't do that on national TV for just anyone, forcing Zoey to give in. Together, they plan to defeat Cody and go to the Final 2 together. Cody says in the confessional that he is surprised he made it as far as he did without being injured by Duncan. Zoey says in the confessional that it's been a crazy season but she's happy to be in a final three again. Bridgette, Geoff, and Blaineley are the hosts due to Chris having more trouble with the law. Geoff confronts Bridgette for being attracted to Lightning. Duncan approaches Courtney and tries to flirt with her. Blaineley announces that the first part of the challenge is to retrieve and capture hot dogs made by Chef. They were affected by radiation so they can move, talk, and walk. The first two to catch three advance to the finals. Geoff announces to the audience that they are in Germany. Zoey is eliminated, meaning Duncan and Cody are the final two. The final challenges is to get the hot dogs they obtained into a crock pot for Chef's lunch. The crock pot is located two miles from the start. The challenge begins. Both competitors run as fast as they can. Cody trips Duncan. The hot dogs try to get out of Duncan's hands. Duncan gets back up and keeps running.. Cody's hotdogs shoot their lasers at his kiwis. He gets the hot dogs again. He remembers Gwen, tormenting, and Sierra, running faster. And so on. At the end of the challenge, the winner of Total Drama World Tour is........ Duncan! His friends and allies, such as Zoey and Gwen cheer, while Cody tells Sierra to kick Duncan hard. Duncan kisses Zoey. Zoey kicks him in the kiwis in response. She states that they can still be friends, but she is with Mike. She then makes out with Mike and gives Duncan a thumbs up. When Duncan asks for the million Chris reveals he paid the FBI off with it to avoid going to prison. He gives Duncan a bag of Mcdonalds as a consolation prize much to his chagrin. Chris then signs off the season. Category:Random Roleplay